college years
by reidxxfangirlxx88
Summary: Stiles was an odd ball in high school. Now he want to change that when he enters college. will he find friends and love, or will he find hate and betrayal. rated M for later chapters.
1. oh my god

**I don't own teen wolf. No matter how many times I want it to be true.**

Stile was getting out of his high school for the every last time. He finely made it. Twelve long gruesome years he had to listen to teachers telling him that he was not good enough, or smarter than his other peers. Twelve years of people not taking him seriously. Twelve years of people picking on him because he was different then everyone else. But they don't know anything about him. He wasn't dumb and not "good enough", he just preferred to him to himself. He got A's in all of his classes, even through most of the teacher thought that he was cheating somehow they just couldn't get any proof. He got a scholarship to one of the most appointed schools in the United States. People thought he was weird because he was always by himself and would really talk to anyone. Stile like the way things were. He could see all the stuff people were trying to hide. He knew that the student class president was sleeping with her science teacher and math teacher just to get good grades. He knew everything, and he was getting really tired of it. He wanted to have people to hang out with. He couldn't wait to get to get out of his boring same old same old town.

When he got home he went straight to his room and started to pack. He got permission to come to the school early to get a head start on his school work. He liked to get stuff done quick and easy. His dad got off work for a couple weeks to help Stiles get settled in. They put everything in the car and hit the road.

"So are you nervous?" his dad asks as he pulled onto the highway. Stiles turned his head towards him and shrugged.

"I okay…it's just that I'm a little scared that it would be just like it was in high school." His dad nodded as if he understands what Stiles was going through. The next five hours were silent. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, but they were conformable anyways. When they got there it was getting dark. They already knew where Stiles was going to stay for the year. Stiles grabs one of the heaviest box, as he his making ways to the dorm he bumps into some one.

"Watch the hell you were going!" some guy growled.

And all Stiles could to was think was, 'Oh my god'

**please review...i would like some feedback**


	2. derek hale

**I don't own teen wolf no matter how much I want to.**

**Last time**

And all Stiles could think about was 'Oh My God'

**Now**

Stile's P.O.V.

Standing before me was this incredible, amazing looking God! He was tall around 6" black hair with brown highlights. The most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing this dark button down shirt that had a wolf print on the side. I just couldn't help but stare at him. I could tell as the seconds went by the guy was getting angrier and angrier. And being the idiot that I am I just stand there looking like a dumb ass.

Shaking his head, he growls, "well aren't you going to apologies?" like it was obvious thing in the word, and I was just too dumb to realized it all on my own.

"Umm…Excuse me? If you haven't notice, I'm sort of carrying a box that takes a lot of concentration to make it to my dorm room without falling my ass, while it looks like you were just walking by. So it would appear that you have to apologies." I said acting all tough. I could swear that he was growling. I was scared shitless although I tried to hide it from him, but something tells me that I wasn't fooling him. I swear to god if my dad hadn't walk up from behind me, this guy would have bet the shit out of me.

"Hey, Stiles is everything okay?" he asked in a concern voice. I don't know what was worse, that I was embarrassed over the fact that my dad was worried ; and acting all fatherly on me, or relieved that he came when he did. All that I know it was because of him that I know for certain that I will live for another day.

"Yea dad," I said as I turned towards him, "I just bumped into his guy….im sorry what did you say your name was?" I asked as turned back towards him. He glared at me with a passion. He then shakes his head and smiled at my dad, he sucked out his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Derek Hale."

My dad took it with a strong grip. "it's nice to meet you son, are you staring this year too?" This was much I like my dad, even if he was on vacation for a whole month he will still be a cop twenty-four hour. Derek shook his head. "No sir, I am a professor's assistant." He said like it was so obvious. My dad nodded, "oh, okay. Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Hale." He said as he steered me towards the dorms. Before I entered the building I turned back to get a glimpse of him for the last time, he was nowhere in sight.

'it's as if he vanished into nothing.' I thought for a second then I called myself an idiot for thinking such an impossible thought. I enter the room that was going to be mine for the next couple years. It was small, but it was cozy for one person. It had a twin bed by the wall. There was a brand new looking desk right next to it. I have to admit that I was looking forward to using it, when I told my dad that he just gave me that look that said something along the lines of, 'you are the only person in the world that I know that would say something like that, but I guess that is why I love you.' After was put most of the things away I laid out my sleeping bag and got ready for bed. My dad offered to sleep on the floor, but there was no way that was going to happen. What kind of son would I be if I let an middle age man with a bad back sleep on the hared floor.

"Good night, dad, sweet dream." I yowled as I hit my pillow.

"Good night son." My dad said with a smile in his voice.

**Please review…I would love your feedback!**


	3. you really wouldn't

I don't own teen wolf.

Last time

"Good night son" my dad said with a smile in his voice.

Now

Stile's P.O.V.

I was awaken by the sound of my dad's phone ringing. I groan rolling over trying to bury my head in my pillow because I wanted to block out the very annoying noise that was my dad's ring tone. After couple of minutes I couldn't handle it anymore. I sat up on my knees and faced my dad, who was sleeping peacefully in my bed. It pissed me off tremendously. I mean it was his phone that was ringing. Why couldn't he be woken up by that god awful noise he was could music.

"Dad, your phone is ringing." I said to him as I gave him a little shack. He groaned and turns his head in the opposite direction. That just got me more mad, shacking him a little more forcefully I said, "If you don't answer that phone I will throw it in the toilet and flush it until it is so ruin, and when you get it back it will look like a piece of-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because my dad had thrown his hand in front of my mouth. "You don't want to finish that sentence if it were you, Stiles, I really wouldn't." he said as he sits up. With his other hand he grabs his phone off the desk. He frowns when he looks at the caller I.D.

"Hello? Oh, hey can you hold on for a minute?" He said as he gets up and crosses the room to the hall way closing the door slightly. Me being me, I walk towards the door a quietly as possible. My dad wanted to hid something, and I wasn't going to let him.

"What do you mean the other half is missing…..well it couldn't have walk away by itself….well I suggest you start looking for it…yes if you don't find it then it will be both our asses on the line…..yea talk to you later." My dad said and hangs up ending his conversation. He sighs and turns towards my door. Snapping to attention I quickly went back to the place where I was at; trying to look like I wasn't just listening to his phone call. My dad took one look and it was as if he could see everything. He sighs again and says "okay…how much did you hear?"

I shook my head. "W-well just something about your job on the line."

"Is that all you heard?" He asked seriously. What could I say? There was no way I was going to tell him the truth, so I went with the half-truth. "Yes that is all. Why? Did something happen?" I ask all innocently praying to god that he would believe me. By the look on his face I could tell that he really didn't believe me, but what could he do? Absolutely nothing.

Sighing under my breath in relief I got up for get ready for the day. "Anyways, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." My dad nodded, "Yea. Okay, I saw a nice looking diner that is just a block away." He said this as he was getting dress.


	4. DAD!

I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

Stile's P.O.V.

It was a quick walk from the dorms to the diner. It was just down the street. This was very convenient for me. Don't get me wrong: I love to cook, but I love take out much more. That and it gets me out of the room. I know that that room and I will become very close this next year with all that studying I will be doing.

Anyways we walk in and there was a sign that said choose where ever you want to sit. This was fine with me because if it were up to me we would always sit in a booth. The chairs at diners always gave me a sore ass and a very bad back. As we sat down our waitress came to take our orders.

"Hello my name is Allison and I'll be your waitress this fine morning. What can I get you to drink?" she said with a sweet voice and a smile that spread across her face. Allison was around 5'4, with long brown waive hair that was cut off half way down her back. She has light brown eyes that said she know a lot more than most people. In a way it was kind of creepy. I gave her one of my favorite smiles.

"Yes, I would like a sprit and he will have some water with a wedge of lemon." I said before my father could get a word in. He frowns, "I can order for myself. Thank you very much." He was about to change his order to coffee when I said. "Remember what the doctor said? You should eat and drink healthier, and knowing you like I do when you return home you will get a lot of take out. So until you leave I will be making sure that you are fallowing the doctor's order." He crossed his arms and pouted. Turning back to Allison; I gave her a nod telling her that she should to get our orders.

"You know that I'm the one who is suppose to be the parent not the other way around." He said very seriously. I glance up from my menu and raised an eyebrow. "Well some has to look out for you when it comes to food. You're great at everything and all that, but when it comes to eating healthy you basically you suck big time." By the time I was done saying this, the look on my dad's face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh.

I kept laughing until I heard the door chime. I looked over to see who had come in. The smile on my face disappeared immediately because the person that came in was the very hot, very rude, professor's assistant, the one that is totally at fault for running into me, Derek Hale. And he was not alone, no sir. Clinging to his arm was a skinning blond girl. She had that bitchy look on her face. You know can tell that she was the type of girl that gets what she wants no matter who gets in her way. As they walk pass us, and I'm trying to stay invisible, my dad has to go and say, "Hey! It's Mr. Hale." They pause by the table and turn to stare at my dad. I swear I could die right then and there. My dad gets up and shakes Derek's hand.

"This is great that we ran into you." My dad says happy, "I have to go do some earns for a while and I was wondering if you could show my son the area? That's if it isn't much of a trouble for you. I can pay you for your assistants?" Okay if I didn't die from embarrassment before I am now. I mean what was my dad thinking?

"DAD! I can take care of myself!" I said loudly but not so loud that you wouldn't mistake it for a yell. "I mean I have been taking care of myself for a couple of years now."

My dad raised his hands as if it was a surrender sign. I almost sighed with relief thinking that I had won, but then my dad said, "I know that it's just that I would feel safer if somebody was with you." Then he turns back to Derek "So Mr. Hale, would you please take my son around campus?" I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. It was so frustrating, and when he turns to look at me: I shook my head praying to god that he would say no. Then Derek started to smile, and it wasn't that smile that was nice either. No, his smile was an evil smile that only I could see. He turned back to my dad and said "sure I would love to show you son around."

My thoughts right after he said that was 'please let me die NOW!'


End file.
